Fairies and Wings
by RockCollector
Summary: OneShot, Angel decides to go out one night, and guess who she runs into. A fairy  Fawn . Random thing I thought of. It's cute, you should read it.


**Hey, so this was a random idea I had yesterday :) So I wrote it and published it. It is once again how Angel from Maximum Ride meets Fawn from Tinkerbell. I thought it was very cute so, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairies and Wings<strong>

Angel was flying; it was one of her favorite things to do. Beside her was Gazzy and Nudge; in front of her were Iggy, Max, and Fang. I was a standard arrangement they usually did when flying, and today was no different. Except today was different, they were in London doing an airshow for CSM.

_A one, two, three_, Angel thought right before she went into a ninety degree angle upward along with Nudge and Gazzy while the other three went downwards. There were gasps in the crowd, and Angel smiled. I could never get tired of that. Doing these airshows made her feel like a wonder.

_Like an angel_, she thought with an ironic smile.

The flock landed so that the governor of London could give a speech.

_I'm so hungry I could eat a cow_, she projected into each other's mind. They all suppressed giggles.

_I could eat more than a cow_, Gazzy thought.

_I wonder how many people are here . . .,_ Iggy was thinking.

_Wow, people here are so different, ooh I like that sweater that that girls wearing, it is sooo in style. . ., _Nudge was thinking.

Fang wasn't thinking, but admiring Max, and how her hair shone even in the brownish air. . .

Angle closed her mind off to them. _I wish Max and Fang would get together already._

The people in the crowd were all in admiration of them, and some were thinking about actually doing something to help the earth. Sensing no threats, Angel admired the scenery. They were next to big apartment buildings on the left. They were old looking, with lots of faded details in the marble. On their right was a garden, surrounded by a large hedge.

_That looks like an interesting place_. She made a note to check it out later.

. . .

Later . . .

It was dark. Angel couldn't sleep so was flying to the garden she saw earlier. It was tough convincing a sleepy Max to let her come, but she pulled the Bambi eyes.

_It always works,_ Angel giggled.

Suddenly she noticed a stream of lights. They seemed to fly out of a star to the right of another very bright star, and split apart.

_That was strange; maybe it was Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. It certainly can't be an enemy, it was so magical._

Angel came up upon the garden, and was shocked to find it seemingly alive in the early morning light. Lights flickered around in it as snow melted and spring surfaced, and the sound of bells filled the air. Using her raptor vision Angel looked closer at the lights, and nearly fell out of the air. They were fairies, the lights were fairies, and they were doing magic.

_They look just like the ones from Disneyland_, Angel thought.

Suddenly one detached itself and came towards her.

_Max would never believe this, I have to be dreaming_.

She observed the fairy with the same astonishment as the fairy was observing her with. The fairy was tan with a mess of freckles on her face. Her brown hair was pulled tightly back into a long braid that went in between her wings and down to her waist. She was wearing an orange leaf tang top, with matching leggings, and a brown leaf skirt; her shoes were a matching orange color. The fairy darting up to angel, but instead of fighting her, she planted a kiss on her forehead. Then the fairy flew around her, spreading pixie dust. Angel gave a huge smile, and let the fairy pull her downwards, because get this; she was flying in the air without using her wings!

Angel had the most magical experience of her life, she flew without her wings, watched as fairies brought spring to the garden, played with her new fairy friend, met the fairy's friends, didn't worry about bad guys, and most importantly, got to actually be the eight year old she was. The fairies had fun too, and were sad when they had to part. Angel gave hugs to all her new fairy friends, and they hugged back.

The first fairy she met gave her another kiss, and petted her head like she would a baby bird. Her face clearly said not to worry, that they would see each other again. The fairies said bye in their tinkling voices and flew back the way they came, merging back together with the big cloud of light. It was breathtaking.

Angel felt reality crash on her shoulders, and let go a couple tears. Not wanting to fly back to the safe house, she laid down on the newly grown grass, smelling its fresh scent, and listening to the sound of the wind in the trees, and the awakening birds. It was there she fell asleep.

. . .

"ANGEL! What the _h_ are you doing!" Yelled a very pissed Maximum Ride.

After that was a lot of swearing and threats on Max's part, and a lot of silence and question avoiding on Angel's. Everyone was very worried about Angel's silence of what happened, and it became a contest to see who she would tell it to. Angel didn't care one bit about how pissed max was, or how freaked out they were. She was fine, and that should be the end of it, was her argument to them.

_They won't believe me anyways_, she told herself. _When I become the leader of the flock I'll show them. Then they would have to believe me. I can't wait._

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I don't own any of this. I just merged it together.<strong>


End file.
